housefandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Black Hole
"Black Hole" is a sixth season episode of House M.D.. It was directed by Greg Yaitanes and written by Lawrence Kaplow. It first aired on March 15, 2010. In this episode, Wilson and House deal with furnishing their apartment while Taub deals with issues in his marriage. Recap A young couple is at a class in a planetarium when pink material starts oozing out of the woman's mouth and her companion realizes she isn't breathing. Meanwhile, House is enjoying cereal for breakfast when Wilson asks him to use napkins. They discuss who is going to get a kitchen table and House accuses Wilson of being afraid of trying to furnish an apartment without having a wife do it. The team discusses the case, having ruled out the obvious possibilities. However, Taub hasn't arrived yet. Foreman thinks it might be binge drinking. Taub and his wife are having an argument about not doing things together anymore. She tells him to leave, but it's obvious she's not fine with him going to work. Taub comes in to find the boyfriend and his father trying to find her. Taub passes the message off to the patient from the boyfriend while they prepare her for an MRI. Taub talks to Chase about his marital problems. Suddenly, they see something on the scan near a heart valve. Thirteen suggests an echocardiogram but it might give the patient a heart attack. House tells them they have no better alternative and to keep a crash cart handy. Thirteen and Taub talk about his relationship while they do the transesophageal echocardiogram. However, she starts dissecting and they stop the procedure. However, her blood pressure and heart rate haven't changed. They do surgery to treat the dissection, but they have trouble getting her heart started. They finally manage it. They can't explain the dissection, but Thirteen suggests an allergy to something the patient may have inside her. They ask for a sample of the boyfriend's semen. He denies ever having unprotected sex, but admits that he did once the night before her symptoms appeared. They do an allergy scratch test. The patient starts complaining that her stomach hurts and they note blood in her urine. There was no allergic reaction, but her kidneys are failing. House rules out a number of possibilities until Chase suggests cancer. Foreman suggests a full body scan and House agrees. Taub discusses his problems with Foreman while they do the scan. House comes back to Wilson's condo to find it has been fully furnished, and it's been done well too. The patient is complaining about how long the procedure is taking, and then starts hallucinating that there is an earthquake, and then that she is being drawn into a black hole. Foreman says that the combination of symptoms points to a vascular problem, particularly an aneurysm. House starts texting Taub's wife and wants to know what she was hallucinating about because he thinks her subconscious is trying to tell them something. He wants to run a cognitive pattern recognition. However, he allows Foreman to do an MRA. Wilson comes back from jogging to find the condo empty of furniture. He tracks down House in the cafeteria. House tells him he returned it because he found out he had rented it from checking his log of phone calls. Wilson agrees to hire a decorator, a male if he wants. House insists he go to buy one piece himself. The patient wakes up to find her boyfriend there. However, she starts having trouble understanding him, and then starts hallucinating again. He proposes marriage but she doesn't understand him. She calls for help and then has a seizure. The MRA was normal. Thirteen thinks that the area of the brain that can account for out of body experiences may be affected, but all the scans of it were normal. House still wants to know what the patient experience. He wants to continue with the cognitive pattern recognition as he sees no other alternative. The rest of the team thinks it's science fiction. Foreman explains the procedure to the patient. He tells her it's risky, but they have no other alternative. Meanwhile, Taub and his wife are making out in his car. However, House comes to interrupt him. The patient goes through the initial set of images to calibrate the computer mapping of her brain. They test her and when she thinks of her boyfriend playing baseball, a rough image of a baseball pitcher appears on the screen. Everyone except Foreman is impressed. Wilson goes furniture shopping. He's not getting any help from the staff. He starts trying things out. He finally learns he has mistaken a patio table for a dining room table. They test the patient's subconscious, but nothing interesting appears to be appearing except the stars, moon and sky. A picture of her father appears, but he died in a plane crash. House realizes that it hasn't been of any help. Thirteen thinks it is a liver problem, but it wouldn't explain the dissection. Foreman thinks the calcified pineal gland might be hiding a tumor. Wilson admits to Cuddy that he can't pick out furniture. Cuddy admits she knows he grabbed the condo she wanted and tells him to hire a decorator. House is reviewing the video of the pattern cognition when Foreman comes in to tell him the MRI was normal. The tests point to an allergy, but they have ruled it out. House admits he is stumped and they may only find the answer at the autopsy. House starts reviewing the scans again. Taub comes in to ask if he can leave, and House asks him if he's having an affair. He denies it and House asks if it's because the women are now young enough to be his daughter. All of a sudden, he realizes the man in the patient's dream wasn't her father, but the boyfriend's father. He goes to the boyfriend's father and asks him if he travels. He admits that he does. House tells him he thinks that he may have given the patient a parasite. He believes her immune system fought off the parasite, but it left behind a shell which she was allergic to. Then he asks the father if he ever slept with the patient because that's the only way she could have got it and the treatment is dangerous. The boyfriend walks in and the father admits he did sleep with the patient during one of their breakups because she was upset. House comes home to find the condo fully furnished. He realized that Wilson used a decorator and Wilson admits it. However, House finds one thing Wilson picked out - an electronic organ. House loves it and starts playing "Whiter Shade of Pale". They start treating the patient. The father tries to talk things out with the boyfriend. Taub is going through his wedding album with his wife when he suddenly re-proposes to her. She accepts. Taub talks to the boyfriend and tells him that cheating doesn't mean she doesn't love him. He goes to talk to her. House asks him if his wife said yes, and Taub tells him that she did. House is pleased, but then sees Taub flirting with one of the nurses. Links Episode article at Wikipedia Episode review at buzzsugar Episode summary at tv.com Episode review and media at daemonstv Review of the medicine at politedissent Episode information at IMDB This episode on YouTube Episode review on HouseMD-guide Official episode page at Fox﻿